


Chikan Tom

by cuntoid (orphan_account)



Category: Hiddles - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Chikan, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Public Transportation, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuntoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You use public transportation because of the rain. Tom Hiddleston boards and ends up behind you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chikan Tom

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted to AO3 - long-time distant admirer. This fic is also on FF. Short and sweet. Excuse my awful switching of tenses; I don't go back to fix it because I'm just plain lazy. Enjoy it for the cheap thrill it's worth.

It wasn't the kind of day for a walk; rain drummed steadily upon everything, dimpling the countless puddles that decorated the sidewalks and streets. Passersby grumbled to themselves or to friends as you walked past, cursing the bad weather. Aside from soaking you head-to-toe, you rather enjoy it. The skies were a melancholy grey and left no room for spots of blue sky.

And so here you are, standing on the tube, squeezed into the crowd. It would be a fairly long journey to have surrounded by and pushed against strangers, but you didn't really mind. You cling dutifully to the bar next to you, spanning the length from the floor to the roof. It grounded you in place, and you are relieved to not have to sink back into the crowd without something to grab onto.

At the next stop, you glance around yourself curiously to watch the people coming on. There were only a few - a lady holding an infant; a couple of businessmen with grim expressions; a teenaged boy staring shyly at the ground. And then a familiar face boarded, standing at least a few inches above most of the passengers. The recognition was instantaneous, and you can't help the flutter of excitement in your belly. As you try to discreetly study his handsome features (proud cheekbones, facial hair grown just past a shadow, short curls slicked with rainwater) you lock onto the gaze of his piercing blue eyes. Your knees practically buckle, and you're sure that your heart may fall right through your body and onto the dirty subway floor. He smiles politely and you jerk yourself back around, facing the front of the tube. It's Tom-fucking-Hiddleston.

Heat burns high and bright on your cheeks, and you bite the inside of your lip nervously. Did he really see you? Was that smile for you? Did you look like a moronic deer-in-the-headlights? You mentally kick your own ass for your lack of subtlety and conversely your lack of courage; but you couldn't just push your way through this throng of strangers just to squeak out a hello to Tom Hiddleston, could you? What in the world would you discuss? You attempt to come to terms with your disappointment and reason that at least he smiled at you.

"Oh, excuse me. 'Scuse me. So sorry, darling, excuse me."

You keep staring ahead, but his voice is coming closer. Within several seconds, you can hear another excuse me, love before there's a soft titter of a laugh behind you. So close, in fact, that you can feel his breath threading through your hair. You automatically stiffen on the spot and try to control your breathing. Silence draws on and the tingles behind your neck increase in intensity as the tube reaches another stop to bring on passengers. Now is the chance to turn and really know, just a peek...

You turn to casually observe the passengers boarding and, indeed, Tom is directly behind you. He is already looking down at your face, a hint of a smirk on his lips. You turn forward immediately, and then curse your anxiety.

There is another soft laugh, and he pushes up behind you as the area crowds. "So sorry about that," he murmurs close to your ear. You shudder with pleasure and attempt to form words in response. "S'okay," you whisper. You doubt that he even hears you, but again there's a telltale snicker.

A hand brushes your hip and you hold your breath. His fingers play idly with the edge of the top of your skirt, so soft it could have been imagined. A clever finger hooks into it and tugs slightly. The coolness of air touching the newly exposed skin shoots excited butterflies through your stomach. You feel a slight throb where it counts the most, dull but noticeable. You focus all of your attention on the fingers, when you can feel a soft brushing against your ass. When it happens again, you question whether it was an accident.

You begin to swivel your head to the side when his hand grasps your hip fully, thumb stroking up under the edge of your shirt. "Just look forward, darling," he mumbles. You listen and the low, delicious edge to his voice thrills you, sending shockwaves straight down between your legs. Your heart is thumping so hard that you think he may hear it. Again, he brushes against your ass, and it doesn't take you long to recognize the feel of a strained erection. You take a chance and arch just slightly, pushing back curiously against his cock. He gasps appreciatively and snaps his hips forward, grinding slowly against you. His hand moves teasingly across the top of your skirt, fingers pushing underneath the fabric and toying with the edge of your panties.

You look around you and nobody is noticing anything. Your fingers tremble as they grip the pole next to you and as Tom rubs against your ass. You swoon at the sounds he makes, gentle gasps and exhales of pleasure as his fingertips continue to snake down, further, cupping your sex in his hand. An inquisitive finger pokes up and into the folds of flesh, seeking your clit and rubbing gently. Your eye dart around the occupants once more before you allow yourself to bite your lip. Tom's slender fingers are performing magic upon your flesh, and it takes a real effort not to slump back into Tom and close your eyes. You gently rock your hips, almost imperceptibly, but Tom's breath in your ear ensures you that he has noticed.

Tom removes his free hand from your hip and you feel him fumbling behind you. Something wet and hot has been pressed against your lower back, just above the line of your skirt - the head of his cock. Tom's lips are close to your ear as he takes advantage of the motion of your hips. "I would absolutely love you to cum, my dear."

His voice alone shoots your veins through with erotic adrenaline, pushing you dangerously close already. You stifle a moan and can't think of what to say. You can only focus on his tireless digits crawling expertly on and around your clit, occasionally sliding inside. He laughs quietly against your neck and brushes his lips against it. His motions on your lower back are slightly quicker, and it surprises you how much you like the feel of his cock sliding on your skin. You suck in a breath and feel yourself coming undone, thighs clenching together as his fingers dance. In a swift motion, Tom's cock is no longer against your back but between your slicked and clenched thighs, fucking you there relentlessly. He pulls your panties aside and his cock is sliding against your clit. Every inch of your body sings with release, orgasm intensifying as Tom reaches his own. There is a slight rumble in his chest, a growl held back, that you can feel and hear as he peaks.

Tom removes himself from between your thighs and you try to be subtle about adjusting your skirt, your panties. Your legs are trembling. A burning flush, much like when you first noticed Tom, creeps over your skin. The tube approaches a stop and Tom gently turns you by the shoulder to more or less face him. His grin is impish and toothy, and he pulls you into a quick hug. He presses a kiss to your temple and strokes your hair. "Thank you, my little pet. It was quite enjoyable." He winks and turns to exit the tube, leaving you dazed yet sated.


End file.
